This new alstroemeria cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected and individually identified plants maintained in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, for breeding and developmental purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me because of the very attractive red-purple coloration of its blooms, its profuse production of blooms and its apparent very fast and vigorous growth habit and I reproduced this plant at Aalsmeer through root division with very favorable results. Subsequently I carried that propagation through several generations, thereby determining that the novel characteristics of coloration and growth habit of this new plant would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.